At the end is a beginning
by WillowTree42
Summary: At the end of the war Harry is left alone with nothing. He attempt to get rid of his pain. When he wakes up in a world so like his own, but yet what is different? My first fic so please read and tell me what you think


**Chapter 1**

**The end**

1

He was gone. The war was over. But for what? Harry looked around the him, the ruins of the once magnificent Hogwarts castle lay all around him. In the distances he could see the newly erected grave yard a tribute to those lost in war. Hundreds of white head stones lined the ground. The new head quarters of the Order of the Phoenix, he though miserably a sadly sadistic though considering that it was for the most part true. He one of few to have survived that last fight, yes Lord Voldemort was gone and yes Harry had saved the world, a world where he was left to be alone and afraid. What was there to live for? He let himself lean back against a crumbling wall of what had once been his home, Gryffindor tower. What an appropriate place for it all to end, in a place that had brought him so much joy. The few happy memories that he could still hold on to filled his mind. Hermione hugging him, Ron playing chess with him, and Ginny, just being herself the most beautiful person he had ever known. He closed his eyes, the tears threatening to pour out as they had so often in these past few months. They were gone. He could save the magic world, but not his own. Without them there was no place that he could be happy. He looked at the small vile in his hands, I'll be with you soon he thought and swallowed the lime green liquid. The world seemed to blur around him as though he had poured water on a painting, he watched the barren landscape swarm together until all that there was around him was black. Then he felt nothing.

2

A hands? But how? He groaned, it hadn't worked. But yet he had felt his heart stopping, he had known it worked. Than how was he still conscious? He kept is eyes closed, go away. He thought wishing the person shaking him could understand his thoughts, there is no reason for me to wake. The hands again. Shaking his shoulders hard, they were checking if he like so many others was a casualty of war laying still dead, forgotten. I wish that were me. A girls voice speaks to him, it is soft and pleasant, what is this voice doing in the ruins of a battle field?

" What do you think happened to him?" The pain in her beautiful voice, so innocent, genuine fear. So like her, like his love. He felt the now familiar pain that he associated with Ginny. There was another voice, and another set of hands touched his forehead, he winced at the cold touch.

" Harry?" This voice was refined and elegant, somehow older or at least mature. Then realization dawned, this woman had said his name. Your famous you idoit! He scolded, your nothing to these people but a name. He tighten his eyes closed even more so that not even the sun light could penetrate them. The first voice spoke again, but this time it was in a language Harry had never heard, it was soft and pretty. Even without understanding what she said Harry could hear the fear that was filling her voice. He moved his head pain rushing to his temple. He groaned loudly holding a hand in pain.

" Oh my god, he's okay." Relief was evident in the mature girls voice, the cold hands touched him again this time running lightly over his sweaty forehead. "Harry, whats wrong baby?" It asked brushing his hair aways from his face in a strangely caring gesture.

" Theres nothing left." He whispered, eyes still closed to afraid to face the world again just yet. "I didn't think I should live anymore." A sharp in take of breath at his side told him the younger girl understood what he was talking about. The older girl took his free hand, continuing to run her figures gently over his face.

" You did this to yourself?" She asked bravely, but barely hiding the pain that she felt. Who are you? She was scared for him. He opened his eyes carefully. He was on the ground, but not surrounded rubble, he was in Hogwarts castle! But how? Even with his mind telling him it couldn't be true he felt a joy like hadn't felt in months rising in his chest. He was home! He pushed himself up leaning against the wall. The two girls moved closer to him, one still holding his hand, the other stayed a little back tears staining her face. He looked over the mature one, her elegance suited her voice. She looked like a Greek statue with smooth chiseled features, pointed black eyes and layers of dark hair with full lips. Her Gryffindor tie was slightly lose falling low on her white button up shirt. He could see true concern in her mysterious eyes. He tightened his grip on her long fingers. He turned his attention to the other girl. He was wrong, she was not young, she was tall and very thin, her microscopic legs were curled in close to her. Her slim face was resting on her knees, soft brown hair falling into her tear filled amber eyes and across her freckly nose. Harry used his free hand to move her hair over her ears, let his hand brush her cheek reassuringly.

" I guess I'm really fine, I don't even feel sick anymore." He said rather grudgingly.

" But why did you wanna... And how did you do that to yourself?" The statuesque girl asked entwining her fingers into his. Harry looked around, where was the poison?

" I didn't do anything." He said deciding it was better to make these girls think he was okay.

" But you just said that you did want to live."

" I did?" Harry asked if she thought he had simply hit his head she may just leave him alone to do what he knew he had to. But do you really want them to leave you just yet? He wasn't sure how to answer that.

" He must have hit his head, and was mumbling in his sleep." Said the skinny her voice sounding less fearful than before.

" Damn it Harry don't do that to us!" The darker girl said laughing. " What have we told you about drinking during class Mr. Potter." She said a smile spreading across her face lighting it up, why do I feel like I know you, he thought. "Do you think you can make it to the common room?" She asked helping Harry to his feet. He nodded still not really able to understand what was happening to him, this isn't real, Hogwarts is a pile of ruins. The girls slipped their arms under his shoulders in case he felt sick again. They were both about his own height which surprised him, he wasn't especially short for a guy.

They reached the familiar portrait that he knew would lead them to Gryffindor common room.

" Gringletop." Said the brunette and the frame swung away reviling the doorway. Maybe this what happens when you die, you envision the places you wish you were, but why would I be with these girls? He was still at a loss as to who they could be, he knew he had never seen them before, though there was something naggingly familiar about them both that especially now that he was so close to them.

The common room was just as it had been when he had first entered it on his first day of Hogwarts so many years ago. They came to rest in Harry's favorite location in front of the fire. It felt wrong to ask them their names now, but he so wanted to know they were so kind and he had only just met them. The thin girl was resting against a chair reading from a large text book.

" I swear Mena one of these days the teachers are going to run out of infromation that you don't already know if you read that much." Harry looked over to Mena, who smiled.

" Well I'm surely never going to out smart miss brilliant Hermione Granger." Harry's heart skipped a beat.

" Wheres Hermione?" He asked unable to contain his joy, he had to see her! The two girls looked like he may have just slapped them.

"You wanna find Granger?" The black haired girl asked in utter shock. Harry nodded.

" I'd try..."

" There." Mena finished pointing behind Harry. He turned around and could feel his heart stop. It was her. Light brown hair pulled in a way that told him she had been studying, her backpack slung over her shoulder. It was really her, Hermione. He wanted to cry or throw his arms around her he couldn't decide which.

" Hermione." was all he managed to say. She turned toward him pleasantly.

" Oh good morning Potter." She said with a smile. " Black, Lupin."

" What did you just call me?" Harry asked utterly confused by her greeting, since when did Hermione call him that, and who was she talking to.

" Potter?" She asked. " Isn't that your name?" He nodded feeling dumber by the moment.

"Alright then. Have a nice day Mr. Potter, Miss. Lupin and Miss. Black." She turned sharply and walked to the far side of the room. Harry was about to follow her when her statement sunk in. He turned back to the two girls that had found him.

" Miss. Lupin and Miss. Black?" He asked them. The dark haired girl raised an eyebrow and Mena nodded politely.

" Um Harry, of course thats our names, don't you remember?" He shook his head slowly. The two girls expressions changed, Mena looked confused while the other girl looked hurt.

" But you remembered Hermione Granger?" She asked bitterly. " We're your best friends Harry." WHAT! He thought looking them over, and yet still nothing came. He shook his head again.

" Thats okay, we'll help don't worry Harry. I'm Wilhelmina Lupin." Mena said softly. " And this is my sister Antares Black."

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**A new beginning?**

Harry blinked unsure of how to even begin. He turned to look at Antares, she still looked hurt. But when Harry miserably touched her hand, she bit her lip thoughtfully.

" You really have no clue who I am?" She asked dark eyes boring a hole in his cheek. He nodded again.

"Just your name now. Antares."

"You call me Anni cause you think its to ethereal for me." She said with a smile. It seemed so true yet how could he simply be here now this most certainly not the world he had so desperately wanted to leave. Here he wasn't alone and miserable. Have I gone insane? Make the most of it Potter this is the happiest you've been in years.

" Anni, Mena um... This is weird but how do I know you?" The girls shared a quick glance as though deciding who should speak.

" Hey guys." Harry looked up, another person sat down with their group. He was a boy with sandy blond hair and pointed blue eyes.

" hi Toby." said Mena quietly, his eyes scanned the group the sense of tension was obvious. Harry looked this Toby over again he looked so like... He felt anger surge up his body.

" Whats wrong?" Asked Toby, more to the general group than to one of them in particular.

" Pettigrew?" He asked Anni, she nodded curiously her eyes not leaving Harry's.

" Tobias Pettigrew."

"Did you just introduce me to Harry?" He asked giving Anni a look that clearly said he thought she was losing it entirely.

" Whats wrong?"

" Why are we all friends?" He demanded, Toby laughed obviously deciding that this was not worth listening to.

" We've known each other since we were born Harry, our dads where friends in school." Mena said gently, she had to be one of the most centered people that Harry had ever met and had barely known her an hour, he thought about her words.

" Your father is Sirius Black?" He asked Antares.

" But how were you not..." He was going to sound insane but they had to understand. " When I closed my eyes barely an hour ago, I was laying in a pile rock that had been Hogwarts before it was destroyed." The two girls looked stunned, this had gotten Toby's attention back to what they were saying.

" Who would do something like that Harry?" asked Mena with curiosity playing across her freckly face. How could they ask him that? Wasn't it obvious?

" Lord Voldemort." He said, and was surprised to see that none of them looked scared or even shuddered at the use of his name as most people did even after his down fall. Instead they looked could that be amused!

" Who's that your imaginary friend?" Anni asked the other two started laughing. Harry could feel years of pain all coming to the surface at once, how could they even pretend that they he wasn't real?

"No!" He growled angrily, they all stopped abruptly now staring at him as though unsure of what to say. "Lord Voldemort is evil. He murdered everyone that I ever loved. He destroyed half the wizarding world before I managed to defeat him! How could you laugh at me, he murdered your parents to!" He shot at Antares, who's looked suddenly afraid.

" No Harry, my dad is alive. So is Mena's!" Anni yelled back defiantly facing him.

" Harry my dad teaches here, do you want me to get him?" Mena asked quietly placing her hand on Harry's arm. He looked back, his breathing feeling tighter than normal, there was Hermione though not just like her, it was her none the less. Could they really be alive to? And where was he that they had never heard of Voldemort? He nodded catching Mena's hand in his and softly holding it. She smiled and lead him to the door.

Harry followed her slim frame down the painfully familiar corridors that lead him through the main area of Hogwarts. This place had once held so much of his life, could this be his chance to try again? Antares was not far behind lingering just out of Harry's sight range and whispering softly with Toby. They reached a solid oak door which was opened only slightly. Mena pressed her palm against it and the door slide opened noiselessly.

" Dad!" Mena called into the room before fulling entering, still keeping her loss grasp on Harry's hand.

" What is it?" Asked the voice inside, Harry felt his heart skip, how could this be? He tighten his grip on Mena, as she lead him into the room. Harry's eyes wandered the room, the want to cry so over bearing, everything was so the same as what he had lost over whelming sadness seeped into his very being. His eyes feel to the front of the room where Mena was talking to who he could only assume was her father. Remus didn't look quite as sleep deprived and sick as had when Harry had known him. This man had far less lines on his face and very few gray hairs, though it was unmistakably him. Harry chocked back the tears that kept threatening to stream down his face sinking into a near by desk while the other three spoke hurriedly with Lupin. He nodded and told them something though Harry didn't know what. Mena and Toby walked down the aisle and out the door. Antares stopped kneeling in front of him.

" Don't worry about a thing Prongs I would never let you be in pain, we'll figure this out." She whispered. Harry felt hot tears pour down his cheeks. She wrapped her arms around him.

" Thank you Padfoot." He said. She moved away from him a smile spreading across her beautiful face. She gave his hand a last squeeze and hurried away.

" Harry come here." He moved out of the desk and down toward the front of the classroom. Harry could still feel the tears running down his cheeks and tried to suppress them to no avail. Remus looked him over holding his shoulders. Harry chocked hard sobs welling up inside him. He buried his face into Remus's chest the tears now pouring down his body, shaking hard with sobs. Remus ran a hand up and down his back calming him like an adult would a little kid.

" Do you wanna tell me whats wrong?" He asked softly laying his hand on Harry's shoulder. He shook his head miserably.

" They told you what I know." He whispered sadly clutching onto Lupin's arm.

" I know Harry but that doesn't make any sense." He said trying to talk reason into him, a talent Harry knew would work if there were any reason to this place. He pushed himself back still remaining close to Remus. He smiled at Harry giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. I watched you die, Harry though the old fear welling up inside him, she tortured you to death I was there. But he couldn't bring himself to tell him what he was thinking.

" It doesn't make sense. I don't know how things are the way they are here, I don't understand. Where I come from Hogwarts is in pieces. You died, so did Sirius, and my mom and dad." He said quietly feeling more and more miserable as he spoke. Remus looked nervous, this was obviously not something he was accustomed to hearing from his students. He tightened his grip on Harry.

" Promise we will figure this out, I would never let you suffer." Harry was immediately reminded of Antares's words before she left. At least in the very least you have people who care about you, he thought, though had he ever been doubting that Remus loved him or not. Just as Harry was about to speak again the door swung opened. He turned to see two men walking down the aisle. He felt his breath catch in the back of the throat, one he had wanted to see since the end of sixth year and the other since he was a small child. Simply seeing Dumbledore made some of Harry's fear vanish, though it was truly impossible for these people to be here it made him feel safer none the less. He could feel renewed tears filling his eyes. His father. Harry pushed himself up walking to meet him. James Potter smiled taking his son's shoulders gently and looking into his eyes. Harry couldn't hold back his sobs, the hazel eyes were so filled with concern, not like any concern that Harry had ever felt, a parents concern. Harry threw his arms around his dad holding tightly onto him, I wont loss you again, he thought. James seemed a little taken aback by this but loosened and wrapped his arms around Harry sinking to the floor with him. Harry's tears soaked through his father's shirt where his face was resting on his shoulder.

" Harry whats wrong?" James asked his voice shaking with fear, he ran his hand up down his Harry's back like someone would to a very little baby.

" I love you so much." Was all that Harry could manage to say, why did nothing make sense anymore? Just let it be Harry, he said to himself, you have everyone maybe you have lost it but at least your not alone. He felt James smooth his hair back from his forehead than stop.

" Where did this come from?" He asked, Harry felt a finger trace the shape of his scar. " Harry look at me." He sat up not moving far away from his father. " Did you do this to yourself?" He asked seriously. Harry shook his head quickly.

" It was Voldemort." He said, yet again no reaction. Instead James looked over at the other two men in the room.

" Remus look at this." He said, Lupin got up from his desk and walked over to sit next to them on the floor. He looked at Harry's forehead and gasped.

" Do you know what that is?" He asked his friend running his thumb over the scar carefully. By the startled look on James face he didn't have a clue. "Its a curse scar. Who is this person that did this to you?" How could they not know! No one did.

" We're listening Harry, I dare say you seem anxious to share whats on your mind. Go ahead tell us all about yourself I have a strange feeling from what Mr. Pettigrew and Miss. Lupin said we will be quite surprised by it." Dumbledore said calmly from the front of the room. Harry took a deep breath and told them, everything. Starting when he was 1 years old.

By the end Harry was beyond even crying anymore, the last few months of his life been almost unreal. There was just so much loss. Remus and James sat on either side of him listening quietly, had only looked at them once while talking though he could almost feel the fear and sadness that they both were feeling. He kept his eyes on Dumbledore tha whole time, who smiled pleasantly and kept him going. Finally James got up the courage to speak.

" So this is not the same person that I have known, I mean he isn't the my son I've always known." He said his voice shaking but remaining surprisingly strong for what he was asking.

" Yes and no." Harry almost laughed, that was such a Dumbledore answer. " He is Harry Potter, and he is you and Lily's son. He simply has grown up in a different world than you. He is indeed your son don't worry about that. It is the issue of him not really knowing this world, and him seemingly being stuck here. Does that answer your question James?" He asked kindly. His father nodded slowly, Harry took his hand.

" Its okay isn't it? I mean I have wanted to be with you for so long..."

" Oh god, of course Harry! Your my son, and I love you its alright don't worry. But what should we do about him not remembering the last 16 years of his life?"

" We should not tell anyone, what we don't need is the other students to think that he is any less normal than before." Again Harry saw the familiar twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes. " I believe that the he should just go about his day as if nothing is wrong, his friends can help him to know what he should be doing, that will keep from any unneeded explanation. Is that alright Harry?" He nodded.

" Should we tell Ella and Miles?" James asked, who? Thought Harry.

" No I think it would just freak them out." Said Remus standing up off the floor.

" Your little brother and sister." James explained noticing the confused look on Harry's face.

" I have siblings!" He said excitedly. James laughed.

" Wow we should have traded you earlier, maybe you would consider not fighting with Ella, shes 14 by the way, and Miles is 11. You can have one of the others point them out to you." Harry nodded, he had never been so happy in his life, he had parents and siblings! All he needed now was the love of his life and his world would be perfect.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**New and old**

He was soon in the great hall with Anni, Mena and Toby. Toby had been shotting him strange glances the whole time but the other two had managed to take it all very much in stride.

" So do you know him?" Mena asked pointing to Seamus and Dean. He nodded.

"There in my dorm. So are Neville and Ron."

" Longbottom and Weasley?" Antares asked placing down her goblet and looking around the room.

" Yeah Ron Weasley was my best friend. I really miss him, he was killed saving me." Harry said miserably. Two of them looked sorry, while Anni looked confussed.

" You were friends with the Weasley?" She asked with a face that told him she found this very hard to believe. He nodded.

" I was engaged to Ginny." At this all three of them looked fairly shocked.

" Good freaking job Harry!" Said Toby, Mena shrugged.

" Shes pretty enough, but shes really nice to not a bad choice, though you don't really know she exists here." He couldn't even imagine not knowing Ginny and Ron!

" I don't thats terrible! I have to know her and Ron, their.. i don't know they mean a lot to me is all." He finished quietly looking down at the table.

" Whats wrong Harry? You look like crap!" He looked up, a younger girl with wavy auburn hair sat down across the table from him though her air was totally sarcastic she also seemed at least mildly concerned. He shot Antares a glance, and she mouthed Ella. He looked back at this pretty little girl, his sister. He had wanted sibling since as long as he could remember and now he had one, no two that he couldn't tell how much they meant to him.

" I'm fine Ella, I just have a lot on my mind, you know school and stuff." He said trying hard to sound as casual as possible. She looked up from her plate and raised an eyebrow as though waiting for something else.

"Normally you would tell her it wasn't her business." Antares whispered, what his dad had told him earlier came back to mind they fight all the time, he'd have to remember that though fighting with a fourteen year old girl he barely knew would be hard!

The meal ended before Harry had really eaten anything, though to him it barely mattered he was in the great hall with Dumbledore watching over them. It was the most home he had felt in a long time.


End file.
